


Wrong room!

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brig needs help, F/F, Fluff, Hana needs even more help, Slight Nudity, They're both hopeless as well, it's not descriptive I promise, they're both gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: Brigitte rubbed her temple as she opened the door to her room. She released a heavy sigh and drew her gaze up from the floor. Brigitte’s face immediately goes red.This was not her room. With the open chip bags and empty soda cans all over the desk where two monitors sit. The bed being a mess and clothes were all over the floor, This was most definitely not Brigitte’s room.The most damning evidence was the small Korean girl in bunny underwear with Nerf This! Written on her butt, braless, and digging around for a shirt to wear. There were also a couple of bandages scattered all over her.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Wrong room!

Brigitte wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been working hard on the Orca which had taken some damage in the last mission. With the grease all over her red overalls, black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and arms, anyone could tell she had been working overtime. 

Welding metal plates back onto the ship, reworking wires, and tightening everything down so the Orca would be ready for the next mission was an important task for the Swedish woman.

Ever since Reinhardt rejoining Overwatch, Brigitte has taken up the mantle of being the lead engineer. She was the only real engineer in the renewed Overwatch since her father was busy with other things. Though, Brigitte wished her father were here to help her. She never failed to need his advice.

Brigitte sighed, picked up a greasy towel, and wiped off the grease from her hands as best she could. The swede had been working on the Orca all day, and now she’s calling it. She’s going to need a good night's rest before starting off where she ended.

The swede picked up and put away her tools. She threw the towel on the table and shoved the toolbox under it. She greatly needed a shower.

Brig walked down the halls of the Gibraltar base, just to slip into her room, pull out some clothes, and slip back out. Her only thought was to get a nice shower, some food in her stomach, and a good night's sleep!

When Brigitte finally got in the shower, she melted right into the hot water. The steaming liquid against her body felt so nice, she could be in there forever, but her stomach wouldn’t allow it.

Brigitte got out about twenty minutes later feeling fresh and ready for bed. 

She walked down the halls in the break room where there were snacks, drinks, and other tooth-rotting goodies waiting to be eaten. Brigitte’s mouth watered at the thought of donuts.

Brigitte didn’t spend much time in the break room. She ate about two or three donuts before washing it all down with a glass of water. 

“Enjoying your late-night snacks, I see?” A Swiss feminine voice fills the empty air. “I was expecting Hana to be in here, stealing soda and an armful of chip bags.”

Brigitte turned around with a smile on her face. “I am, Angela. Would you like one?”

The woman shook her head with a gentle smile on her own lips. “You’re very kind, but I have my own unhealthy addiction.”

Brigitte hums in understanding. “Stopping by for a cup of coffee?” The doctor nodded. “A lot of paperwork?” Again, the doctor nodded.

The two had a small conversation between each. Ana stopped by for tea. She simply said hi before leaving the two with a goodnight. The old sniper did warn them not to stay too long since she knows that both of them will stay up all night working on things.

“Don’t worry, Ana, I’m going to bed right now,” Brigitte says to the sniper as she walks out.

Brigitte says good night to Angela before walking out herself. She was already on the verge of falling asleep while walking to her room.

She began to mutter to herself the list of things she still needed to do when she woke up. Though some people may find it extremely overwhelming, Brigitte uses it as a way to know where to start and where to finish.

Brigitte rubbed her temple as she opened the door to her room. She released a heavy sigh and drew her gaze up from the floor. Brigitte’s face immediately goes red.

This was not her room. With the open chip bags and empty soda cans all over the desk where two monitors sit. The bed being a mess and clothes were all over the floor, This was most definitely not Brigitte’s room.

The most damning evidence was the small Korean girl in bunny underwear with Nerf This! Written on her butt, braless, and digging around for a shirt to wear. There were also a couple of bandages scattered all over her.

Every muscle in Brigitte's body froze. The swede wasn’t expecting to run into her crush when she was getting dressed.

Of course, she was a huge fan of Hana, she even asked Reinhardt to get the Korean gamer to sign something for her. When she heard Hana was coming to the base, she nearly died of a heart attack.

They chatted for a bit, Brigitte shoving down her giddy feelings when meeting her, and they became quick friends. But what Brigitte doesn’t is that Hana has a bit of a crush on the swede herself.

“Aha!” Hana finally pulled out a shirt and turned to the side for Brigitte to see everything.

The swede’s eyes were glued to the Korean’s body. Surprisingly Hana has some tone to her small body, and that wasn’t the only thing Brigitte noticed.

What made things worse for the swede is that Hana finally noticed her standing at the door, looking at her like a deer in the headlights.

The Korean clutches the shirt to her body, but the damage was already done. Brig has seen things that she didn’t want to see.

Brigitte felt like Mei had frozen her in place. She didn’t know what to do.

Hana stared at the swede, her face burning red. It was probably burning hotter than Brigitte’s own face.

“S-sorry!!” Brigitte squeaked, backing up against the door. Her hand was looking for the button to open the door. 

Instead, the door slid open and time slowed for the two.

Shit! Hana thought. I’m not dressed!! 

Brigitte’s first thought was to run out the door, but she can’t just leave Hana there with whoever it was that was coming to visit her at this hour. It’d make a bad impression on the swede and that wouldn’t make her a very good friend.

“Huh?”

Brigitte got in front of Hana to shield her from anyone who would be walking in on her right now. It was only out of instinct for protecting Reinhardt when he was down in a fight.

Hana didn’t understand what the swede was doing when she put herself in front of her.

“Stay behind me.” Brigitte mutters.

Hana didn’t know what was going on but she did as she was told and hid behind Brigitte.

Jack Morrison opened the door to Hana’s room expecting to see Hana sitting at her desk, playing video games on her computer. Instead, he sees Reinhardt’s squire standing in the middle of the room, looking red in the face and a little out of her element.

“Hi,” Brigitte greets Jack awkwardly and clears her throat. “Hello,”

Jack found it odd seeing the large swede in Hana’s room, but he knew she wasn’t alone. He could see an extra set of legs between Brig’s and knew that was Hana.

“I would like to talk to Hana,” Jack says.

He doesn’t even have the decency to say hi.

Brigitte shifted a little, but not too much since she didn’t want to expose Hana. “You… you can’t.” She didn’t want to say no to the man, he is pretty scary to the swede, but right now isn’t the best time.

Jack frowned. “Why not?”

Brigitte was stuck in a tough spot, but she had to stand her ground for Hana. Plus she can’t say, ‘Hana is basically naked and I walked in on her like this,’ that’s just weird.

“Now is just not the best time,” Brigitte says.

Jack took a step closer and Brigitte immediately got defensive. Straightening up, ready to take on the old strike commander. She knows Jack doesn’t mean any harm, but she can get defensive over people she cares about. It also helps that Brig is an inch or so under the man.

Hana can feel the tension rising between the two. She doesn’t want anything to turn nasty or else the conversation will turn sour.

The Korean wrapped her arms around Brigitte's waist and pressed her body against Brig’s. “Could you come back later, Commander Morrison? Brigitte and I are in the middle of something.”

Jack backed off, getting a little red in the cheeks himself from the information he was getting. He had put a couple of pieces together and was a little embarrassed for walking in on the two.

Jack cleared her throat. “Very well,” The man left the two by themselves. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Kids,” he then chuckled to himself. “Reminds me of Gabe and I,”

Brigitte released a sigh of relief. She looked down at the small arms. She smiled. “You can let go of me now.”

Hana squeezed hard. “What if I don’t want to?”

Oh, Brigitte thought. 

Now may not be the best time to admit her feelings for Brigitte, but she wanted to get this off her chest. 

Hana inhales and exhales a shaky breath. It was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. “I like you, Brigitte, a lot. And I think it’s more just friends. I want to be in a relationship with you… do you… want to be my girlfriend?”

Brigitte’s heart sped up. Hana. The Hana Song! Pro gamer, streamer, MEKA pilot, defender of Korea! Wanted to be her girlfriend?!

Brigitte wanted to shout yes. She wanted to scoop Hana off her feet and kiss her face multiple times. There were so many things she wanted to do, but instead, Brigitte steadied her heart and gave Hana an answer.

“Yes,”

Hana smiled and squeezed Brig even harder.

“Hej, hej! Are you trying to crush your girlfriend already?” Brigitte wheezed. Hana’s grip was tight around her waist.

“No, this is payback for getting a peek at me,” Hana said squeezing harder before finally letting Brigitte go. She turned Brigitte around and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “And That is for helping me.”

Brigitte’s face burned bright with a giddy smile on her lips as Hana slipped into her shirt. She watched as Hana slipped into bed and patted the small space next to her.

Brigitte wasn’t expecting to share beds with Hana which is why she pointed at herself to make sure the invitation was meant for her and not some ghost.

Hana giggled. “Quit being a weirdo and get in the bed! I wanna snuggle! You look like a good snuggler!”

Brigitte didn’t hesitate and got in bed with her new girlfriend. Hana quickly tucked herself under Brigitte’s chin and released a sigh of satisfaction.

The swede wrapped her arms around Hana’s waist. Then she happily thought, maybe this wasn’t the wrong room after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing has changed, I'm still tired!


End file.
